


One Step Forward

by Fabrisse



Series: Cathedral [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spencer returns from his trip, he and Hotch try something new.<br/><b>Community:</b> Rounds_of_Kink on LJ for their Summer Mini Round<br/><b>Kink:</b> Dominance and submission, intercrural sex, spanking<br/><b>Prompt:</b> melt</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Forward

It was one of their Friday nights together, but better than usual. Jessica had taken Jack to her place for a sleepover with his cousins, and Aaron and Spencer would get a whole night together.

Reid had been off with Prentiss doing recruitment in New England and then interviews for the serial killer database in Texas with Morgan. They'd IMed each other a few times, but, even though they'd discussed some things about their relationship -- and in spite of Reid's threat of phone sex -- they hadn't dared talk to each other as anything but colleagues.

Dinner was at a local place near Reid and the cathedral. If anyone guessed their relationship, no one would care unlike the looks they sometimes got when Reid stayed with Hotch.

Once they were in the apartment, Spencer pinned his lover to the front door and kissed him deeply, until he heard Hotch moan.

"Go into the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute." Spencer's eyes were already dark with desire.

Hotch nodded, and shut the door behind him. He stripped quickly, hanging his suit and adding his underwear to Reid's hamper.

When Spencer came back in, he ran his hand over Hotch's chin, and went to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Hotch consciously moved his hands from in front of his genitals and asked, "Would you take off your clothes too?"

Spencer smiled at him and loosened his tie. He took off his shirt and undershirt and leaned back on his elbows. The pose showed his erection straining against his zipper. "I'll take the rest off later. Tell me what else you want tonight, Hotch." He was happy to see Hotch's eyes dilate and his penis start to get hard.

"I want you to spank me." Hotch started to cover himself with his hands, but stopped and put them back at his sides.

"You remembered. I like looking at you, Hotch. I never thought I'd get lucky enough to have you here." Spencer smiled warmly at him and Hotch's body relaxed.

"Now," Spencer continued, "Why do you want to be spanked?"

"Because we talked about it before you left and on IM. Because just thinking about your hands on me is good. Because I really loved seeing your marks on my body."

Spencer beckoned him over, and Hotch knelt between his legs. Spencer leaned forward and kissed him. "I wanted to make certain it wasn't because you thought you needed to be punished. I'll give any kink you want to try my best shot -- though, as a friend once said, 'some things are just icky' -- but I won't humiliate you or punish you. I can't."

Hotch smiled up at him. "After we talked about it, even before I brought it up, I did some reading on the internet. I really hope that scrubber program Garcia put on my laptop works."

"All right, then do you want to be on my lap or braced against the bed or dresser."

"Lap."

Spencer could feel his breath coming more quickly. "Say 'no' or 'stop' and we'll stop and talk about it before going any further."

Hotch nodded.

"Go get several bathmats from the linen closet."

Hotch left the room and Spencer finished taking off his clothes.

When Hotch came back, he spread the mats on the floor.

"Brace your hands against the floor for now. If this is something you really enjoy, we may try it different ways another time."

Hotch draped himself over Spencer's lap. His erection was eased between Spencer's lubed thighs.

"Tell me if I do anything you don't like. I'm going to start with five slaps."

Spencer stroked the white flesh in front of him. He could see where the hair began on Hotch's legs, just under the overhang of his ass and he dragged his fingertips along the space making Hotch thrust forward at the sensation.

He brought the flat of his hand down hard, and Hotch gasped.

Another sharp slap on an empty white patch of skin -- Spencer marveled at the red hand print beginning to form and smacked down hard again. Hotch squirmed and moaned in pleasure. The last two strokes were on the exact same spot in quick succession and Hotch writhed, pushing his ass up into Spencer's broad palm.

"I guess we don't have to worry you won't like the practice as much as the theory," Spencer said.

"It feels amazingly good."

"Twenty this time, and I want to hear you count each stroke." One lubed finger slipped between Hotch's cheeks. "Is this all right, too?" He pushed the finger in, and Hotch bucked on his lap.

"God, yes."

Spencer kissed the small of his lover's back. "Glad to hear it."

He cupped Hotch's balls for a moment, then paddled his butt.

"One," Hotch said and thrust between those lubed thighs just as the second stroke came down. "Two."

***

"Twenty." His cheeks were hot from Spencer's hand, and he was so close to coming from the friction against his cock. "More, please?"

Two fingers breached him spreading cool liquid inside.

"Yes, Hotch. Keep counting." He rained a series of quick loud slaps against the hot, red flesh. Spencer heard Hotch's numbers as he changed his spots and the weight of his hand, wanting to give pleasure more than pain. The thrusting between his thighs increased as he sped up his strokes, and Hotch's breathing was ragged as he counted.

One final heavy smack and Hotch came with a roar of, "Fifty-one."

Spencer felt the spunk dripping down his leg and giggled. "You missed the mat."

Hotch was still breathing hard, but he pushed himself up and knelt in front of Spencer, licking his calf clean. He could see the younger man's erection right at his eye level. He looked his lover in the eye. "I really liked it when you fucked me before you went away. Would you please do it again, right now?"

Spencer made a noise in the back of his throat and said, "Get up on the bed. Is hands and knees all right for you?"

"Could I see you?"

Spencer nodded. "You're probably relaxed enough." He pulled one of the mats off the floor and spread it over a pillow. He kissed Hotch as he pushed him backward, canting his hips on the pillow he'd just prepared. "Tell me if I hurt you, even a little bit."

Hotch said, "I will," and watched as Spencer put on a condom and lubed his erection. He felt a blunt pressure at his hole and relaxed himself as it pushed into him. He spread his legs wider to accommodate the thickness entering his body.

"Are you all right? We could do this later, when you can come again."

"Yes, later. But now too. I don't know how to say it, but this feels … right."

Spencer kissed his nipples and said, "Yes, it does." He smiled down at Hotch.

"Take your pleasure, Spencer, please."

One deep thrust and a slow slide out, before Spencer began a steady pistoning with his hips. He pushed one of Hotch's knees up, and the pounding increased, brushing Hotch's prostate with every stroke.

Hotch pulled him into a messy kiss and felt Spencer break inside him, the warm rush of the condom filling, the sweat on his skin as all his muscles relaxed and he called Hotch's name.

A moment or two later, Spencer pulled out and took care of all the detritus. He left and came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned them both before they crawled under the covers, holding each other close.

"Thank you," Hotch whispered.

"For what?"

"Giving me what I need."

"I need it, too." Spencer kissed his forehead and tugged him closer. They fell asleep wrapped in a tight embrace.


End file.
